PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE NMARC's Administrative Core is responsible for providing scientific and administrative leadership for the entire center program along with the administrative support and budgetary oversight of all NMARC-related activities. Operational supervision of the NMARC is provided by a three-tiered system of management: 1) The Admin Core Executive Committee. 2) The NMARC Steering Committee, composed of four directors and senior researchers from UNM and the MIND Research Network. 3) The NMARC Program Advisory Committee (PAC) composed of seven internationally renowned FASD research investigators. The Admin Core has four specific aims: Aim 1) Provide administrative leadership and support for the NMARC. All NMARC investigators receive routine administrative support. The Admin Core also arranges all NMARC-related meetings, manages logistical arrangements for NMARC seminar visitors, the Annual FASD Day Symposium, and the Annual NMARC Meeting with the PAC. The Steering Committee meets twice a year to review progress on the research components and discuss any resource allocation issues. The Steering Committee also meets with the PAC during the Annual NMARC meeting to discuss each research component's progress, the operation and coordination of the Administrative and Pilot Project cores, and the center's overall progress towards the achievement of the specific aims of the center as a whole. Aim 2) Provide scientific leadership and direction to NMARC's investigators, working to help them achieve the specific aims of their individual projects while advancing the specific aims of the center as a whole. The Admin Core will facilitate collaborative research interaction and communication through the monthly NMARC Investigator Group meetings with all NMARC-affiliated investigators, working to increase the integration of preclinical and clinical research projects. The Admin Core will also work to build NMARC's research capacity through oversight of the pilot project program, continued efforts to recruit new faculty investigators to NMARC, building research collaborations with other institutions and encouraging the training of future FASD investigators. Aim 3) Manage all issues related to resource allocation within the NMARC and strive to maximize the synergistic utilization of research resources within the center. The Admin Core will coordinate and facilitate NMARC investigator access to other resources within the university. Aim 4) Enhance our knowledge dissemination capabilities through our NMARC Seminar Series, the Annual FASD Day Symposium, a NMARC Webpage, and expanding our community outreach activities. Assessment of NMARC's progress towards the achievement of these aims and the strategic objectives is the responsibility of the Steering Committee working in conjunction with the PAC.